Ed, Edd n' Eddy/Sound Effects Used/Alphabetically
Elektra Records, Cash Register, Old Crank Type/Hollywoodedge, Cash Registers Drawe TE021802 *Hollywoodedge, 35mm Still Camera Sho PE179001 (Heard once in "One + One = Ed".) *Hollywoodedge, Army Buglea Sour CRT044203 (Heard in "No Speak Da Ed".) *Hollywoodedge, Ascending Stretch CRT046003 (Heard once in "A Pinch To Grow An Ed".) *Hollywoodedge, Auto Jack Wrapid Squ CRT038903 *Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 (Heard in ten episodes.) *Hollywoodedge, Bang Whonk CRT032404 (Heard once in "Over Your Ed".) *Hollywoodedge, Belch 7 Long Disgusti PE138601 *Hollywoodedge, Belch 8 Long Disgusti PE138701 *Hollywoodedge, Belches Slow Very Low TE035705 (Heard in "For the Ed, by the Ed".) *Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031902 (Heard in some Season 5-6 episodes) *Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031903 *Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 (Heard once in "Hot Buttered Ed".) *Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801/Hollywoodedge, Hawk Screech Single AT082901 *Hollywoodedge, Bird Parrot VariousS PE021301 (Heard once in "Look Before You Ed".) *Hollywoodedge, Bird Peacock Calls Cl PE021401 (Heard once in "For the Ed, by the Ed".) *Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster 2 Crow PE021501 *Hollywoodedge, Body Falls Water Spla PE106901 (Heard once in "Pop Goes the Ed" and "One + One = Ed".) *Hollywoodedge, Bong With Glass Break CRT032506 (Heard once in "Ed-n-Seek".) *Hollywoodedge, Bottle Rocket 2 Picco PE098501 (Heard once in "Sir Ed-a-Lot" and "Look Before You Ed".) *Hollywoodedge, Bugle Blows Sour CRT044205 (Heard in "Look Into My Eds" and "Rambling Ed".) *Hollywoodedge, Bullet Ricochet OffD PE097201 *Hollywoodedge, Bullet Ricochet OffH PE097101 *Hollywoodedge, Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 (Heard once in "Quick Shot Ed".) *Hollywoodedge, Car Alarm Activate De PE074801 (First used in "The Ed-Touchables".) *Hollywoodedge, Car Alarm Series Car A TE012502 (Heard once in "The Ed-Touchables".) *Hollywoodedge, Car Alarm Series Car A TE012504 (Heard once in "It's Way Ed".) *Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010501 (First used in "The Ed-Touchables".) *Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010503 (Heard once in "Oath to an Ed".) *Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010504 (Heard once in "A Glass of Warm Ed".) *Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010603 (Heard once in normal to low pitch in "Sir Ed-a-Lot".) *Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Sad AT010102 (Heard once in "One + One = Ed".) *Hollywoodedge, Catfssst Yowl Hiss CRT012603 (Heard once in "A Fistful of Ed".) *Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601/Hollywoodedge, Cats Fighting Loud Sc PE917007 *Hollywoodedge, Cattle Cow Bellow Sin AT041503 (Heard once in "Button Yer Ed".) *Hollywoodedge, Cattle Cow Moo Bellow AT041701 (Heard once in "Rambling Ed".) *Hollywoodedge, Cattle Cow Moo Bellow AT041702 (Heard in "Oath to An Ed", "Button Yer Ed", "O-Ed Eleven", "An Ed is Born", and "One of Those Eds". twice in "Key to My Ed" and "For Your Ed Only". 4 times in "Take This Ed and Shove It" and "Ed Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo".) *Hollywoodedge, Chickens Clucks Farm AT084301 (Heard once in "Flea-Bitten Ed".) *Hollywoodedge, Colt Whinnies Vario CRT011701 *Hollywoodedge, Cow Classic Moo PE910301 or Hollywoodedge, Cow Moo Generic PE910305 (Heard once in "A Glass of Warm Ed".) *Hollywoodedge, Cow Moos Three TimesC PE022901 (2nd moo heard once in "Laugh Ed Laugh".) *Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Glass PE110701 (Heard multiple times in "Dawn of the Eds".) *Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Glass PE110801 *Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110201 (Heard once in "Sir Ed-a-Lot" and "Dawn of the Eds".) *Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110401 *Hollywoodedge, Creature Howls Wrev CRT013603 (Heard once in "Run, Ed, Run".) *Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501/Hollywoodedge, Crowd Med Shock PE961301 (Heard once in "The Good, the Bad and the Ed") *Hollywoodedge, Cuckoo Birdcoocoo 2 CRT036802 (Heard in "Smile for the Ed".) *Hollywoodedge, Dog Yelps High Pitche TE014301 *Hollywoodedge, Donkey Inhale Bray Wh AT043101 *Hollywoodedge, Donkey Inhale Bray Wh AT043102 (Heard in "Stop, Look and Ed", "Once Upon an Ed" and "Robbin' Ed".) *Hollywoodedge, Donkey Snort Multipl AT043301 *Hollywoodedge, Doppler Horn By LeftT PE079801 (Heard once in "Ed Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw".) *Hollywoodedge, Ducks Quacks Duck Qua AT085201 (Heard once in "A Fistful of Ed".) *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701 (Heard in "Dawn of the Eds", "Dear Ed", "Ed Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo", and "Run, Ed, Run".) *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Shor AT043401 (Heard in a wide variety of episodes.) *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 *Hollywoodedge, Elevator Bell DingsL PE192801 (Heard once in "Sir Ed-a-Lot".) *Hollywoodedge, Fart 1 Medium Fart Clo PE138901 *Hollywoodedge, Fart 2 Short Fart Clos PE139001 (Heard twice in "X Marks the Ed" and once in "One + One = Ed"; at half the speed and pitch in "Keeping Up With the Eds".) *Hollywoodedge, Fart 8 Comical Highpi PE139601 (Heard once in "One + One = Ed".) *Hollywoodedge, Fast Rhythm Metal Im CRT039001 (Heard once in "Flea-Bitten Ed".) *Hollywoodedge, Female Screaming Ter TE036701 *Hollywoodedge, Fire Truck Siren Clos PE081501 (Heard once in "Hot Buttered Ed".) *Hollywoodedge, Fishing Reel Cast Wp CRT037803 (First used in "The Ed-Touchables".) *Hollywoodedge, Funny Multi Swishes CRT054102 (Heard once in "A Pinch To Grow An Ed".) *Hollywoodedge, Funny Pig Oinks Vari CRT011401 *Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011001 *Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011003 (Heard once in "One + One = Ed".) *Hollywoodedge, Giggling Boy Close Pe PE130901 (Heard once in "To Sir with Ed".) *Hollywoodedge, Girl Screams Long Hi CRT028201 (Heard once in "Ed Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw".) *Hollywoodedge, Goat Baas Close Persp PE025101 *Hollywoodedge, Gooey Splat CRT052405 (Heard once in "An Ed Too Many".) *Hollywoodedge, Goose Honks Geese Hon AT085801 *Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601 (Heard in "Button Yer Ed".) *Hollywoodedge, Hawk Redtailed Scree AT082801 (3rd screech heard once in "Pop Goes the Ed".) *Hollywoodedge, Heavy Head Bonk Fall CRT033002 *Hollywoodedge, Heavy Thick Splat CRT052404 (Heard once in "An Ed Too Many".) *Hollywoodedge, Hollowbomp Impact CRT030401 (Heard once in a high pitch in "A Pinch To Grow An Ed".) *Hollywoodedge, Hollowbomp Impact CRT030405 *Hollywoodedge, Horses Several Whinn PE025201/Hollywoodedge, Horse Whinnies Group AT045501 *Hollywoodedge, Horse Whinny Grunt Si AT045401 *Hollywoodedge, Hub Cap Falls On Aspha PE077701 *Hollywoodedge, Human WhistlewolfW CRT059208 (Heard once in "Little Ed Blue".) *Hollywoodedge, Inflate Balloon Odd CRT019902 (First used in "Nagged to Ed".) *Hollywoodedge, Kick Body Hit 4 Thud Cr PE101601/Hollywoodedge, Crunchy Fist Impact PE247301 (Heard 8 times in "Stop, Look, and Ed".) *Hollywoodedge, Long Bulb Horn Blast CRT021002 (Heard once slowed down in "Know It All Ed".) *Hollywoodedge, Long Creaky Stretch CRT049405 *Hollywoodedge, Long Rubbery Metall CRT033601 (Heard once in "Ed-n-Seek".) *Hollywoodedge, Long Slow Stretch CRT049402 *Hollywoodedge, Long Slow Stretch CRT049403 (First used in "The Ed-Touchables".) *Hollywoodedge, Long Stretch Pop CRT049308 (Heard once in "Ed-n-Seek".) *Hollywoodedge, Long Stretchy Wood CRT049401 *Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 *Hollywoodedge, Man Yodeling 2 Types CRT029601 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Stretch Pop CRT049304 (Heard once in Stretch only in "Virt-Ed-Go".) *Hollywoodedge, Metal Bonk Wlowpitc CRT031703 *Hollywoodedge, Metal Crashes Variou TE022801 (Heard in "Dawn of the Eds".) *Hollywoodedge, Metal Wheel Creak CRT053602 *Hollywoodedge, Metallic Bonk Light CRT032002 *Hollywoodedge, Metallic Clicks Rap CRT038103 *Hollywoodedge, Musical Rattle CRT043603 *Hollywoodedge, Objects Fall CrashW CRT033701 (Heard once in "A Pinch To Grow An Ed".) *Hollywoodedge, Old Car Horns Single CRT021302 (First used in "The Ed-Touchables".) *Hollywoodedge, Opens Pop Champagne C TE032105 *Hollywoodedge, Owl Great Horned Hoot AT083001 *Hollywoodedge, Pig Squeals Grunts Me PE026401 (First used in "Nagged to Ed".) *Hollywoodedge, Plane ASteep Dive En CRT056108 *Hollywoodedge, Pottery Drop Break PE112401 *Hollywoodedge, Pull Streatch High CRT049310 *Hollywoodedge, Puma Cougar Roar Clas AT016801 (Heard once in "Ed-n-Seek" and "An Ed is Born".) *Hollywoodedge, Punch Face Hit 1 Sharp PE100101 *Hollywoodedge, Punch Face Hit 4 Sharp PE100401 *Hollywoodedge, Reverse Ricochet 3 St PE207701 *Hollywoodedge, Ricochets Various TE029901 (Heard once in "Sir Ed-a-Lot".) *Hollywoodedge, Rooster Crow Typical AT086301 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 7 Woman Three PE134101 *Hollywoodedge, Several Rapid Swish CRT054101 (Heard once in "A Pinch To Grow An Ed".) *Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 *Hollywoodedge, Short Bass Honk WCow CRT032406 (Heard once in High pitch in "Ed-n-Seek".) *Hollywoodedge, Short Heavy Wood Cru CRT030806 (Heard once in "Sir Ed-a-Lot" and "One + One = Ed".) *Hollywoodedge, Single Cow Moo CRT011601 *Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 (Heard once in "A Pinch To Grow An Ed" and "Thick As an Ed".) *Hollywoodedge, Single Lamb Bleats CRT011501 (Heard once in "Fool on the Ed.") *Hollywoodedge, Single Piece Wood Fal PE113801 *Hollywoodedge, Sm Dirt Rock Spill CRT052401 (Heard once in "An Ed Too Many".) *Hollywoodedge, Small Rubbery Creak CRT053003 *Hollywoodedge, Small Sharp Metalli CRT031704 *Hollywoodedge, Thin Metal Clang CRT031701 (Heard once in "Sir Ed-a-Lot".) *Hollywoodedge, Thin Metallic Pot Or CRT031202 *Hollywoodedge, Thunder Clap Rumble PE1007102/Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 02 *Hollywoodedge, Throw Bowling Ball Ro PE122701 (Heard once in "Pop Goes the Ed".) *Hollywoodedge, Tight Stretch CRT049704 *Hollywoodedge, Toilet Flush 2 Old Typ PE167401 (Heard once in "Pop Goes the Ed".) *Hollywoodedge, Toy Doll Cries Human CRT042002 *Hollywoodedge, Toy Doll Cries Squea CRT042001 *Hollywoodedge, Train Exterior Persp PE064701 *Hollywoodedge, Train Long From Dista PE064401 (Heard once in "Gimme Gimme Never Ed".) *Hollywoodedge, Transmission Gear Gr PE076301 *Hollywoodedge, Two Chickens CluckT CRT011103 *Hollywoodedge, Werewolf Howls Dist TE031002 *Hollywoodedge, Wet Snarly Blurps CRT040501 (First used in "Nagged to Ed".) *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052101 (5th splat heard once in "Knock Knock Who's Ed?".) *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052302 (Heard once in "Virt-Ed-Go".) *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 (Heard often in "An Ed Too Many".) *Hollywoodedge, Whind Up Toy Click CRT036302 (Heard once in "Pop Goes the Ed".) *Hollywoodedge, Wolf Howl Single Echo AT028701 *Hollywoodedge, Wood Door 3 Open SlamM PE180301 (First used in "The Ed-Touchables".) *Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCSqueak PE180401 (Open sound heard once in "Quick Shot Ed".) *Hollywoodedge, Wood Glass Crash PE113001 (Heard once in "Dawn of the Eds".) *Hollywoodedge, Wood Squeak Pop CRT049303 *Hollywoodedge, Zebra Brays Multiple AT049701 *Sound Ideas, ANVIL - SINGLE HIT ON ANVIL WITH HAMMER, METAL 01 (First used in "Nagged to Ed".) *Sound Ideas, BELL, SHIP - LARGE BRASS SHIP'S BELL: TWO RINGS *Sound Ideas, BIRD, LOON - COMMON LOON: SINGLE CALL, ANIMAL 04 *Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - SINGLE OWL HOOTING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "One + One = Ed".) *Sound Ideas, BIRD, PIGEON - FLAPPING WINGS, CLOSE UP, ANIMAL (Heard twice in "Virt-Ed-Go".) *Sound Ideas, BIRD, SILKY CHICKEN - RAPID CALLS, ANIMAL (Heard once in "May I Have This Ed?".) *Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Fool on the Ed", "Laugh Ed Laugh", "Know it All Ed", "In Like Ed", "Rambling Ed", "Honor Thy Ed", "The Good Ol' Ed", "Take This Ed and Shove It", "The Good, The Bad and The Ed", "All Eds Are Off" and "Smile for the Ed", twice in "A Glass of Warm Ed" and "Scrambled Ed".) *Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE (Heard once in "Who, What, Where, Ed" and "Know It All Ed".) *Sound Ideas, BUZZER, GAME SHOW - GAME SHOW BUZZER: SHORT *Sound Ideas, CAMERA - 35 MM SLR WITH AUTO WINDER: SINGLE SHOT (Heard in "Over Your Ed" and "X Marks the Ed".) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - STRING PLUCK (Heard once in "A Pinch To Grow An Ed," "Knock Knock Who's Ed?" and "Run, Ed, Run".) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CRY - BABY CRYING 01 (Heard once in "A Fistful of Ed", unless I SpongeBobIsTheBest1997 am confused with a different sound that sounded like that.) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - PARTY HORN, LONG TOOT (Heard once in "It Came from Outer Ed".) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - PARTY HORN, WARBLY (Heard once in "It Came from Outer Ed".) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, MONKEY - CHATTERING, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Every Which Way But Ed' and "Look Before You Ed".) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - SHORT XYLOPHONE GLISS UP, MUSIC, PERCUSSION (Heard once in "A Pinch To Grow An Ed".) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - XYLOPHONE TRILL, LONG, MUSIC, PERCUSSION (Heard in "Hands Across Ed". Sarah’s Fingers Only) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - XYLOPHONE TRILL, SHORT, MUSIC, PERCUSSION (Heard once in "One + One = Ed".) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WARBLE - WARBLE SHEET (Heard once in "A Pinch To Grow An Ed" and "It's Way Ed".) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FALL WHISTLE, LONG (Heard in some Season 5-6 episodes) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SIREN WHISTLE *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - TRAIN WHISTLE, HIGH (Heard often in "It's Way Ed".) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - MEDIUM 01 (Heard once in "One + One = Ed".) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - ZING, HIGH 01 *Sound Ideas, CASH REGISTER - ANTIQUE: SINGLE KEY WITH BELL, FAST *Sound Ideas, CASH REGISTER - ANTIQUE: SINGLE KEY WITH BELL, SLOW (Heard once in "Virt-Ed-Go".) *Sound Ideas, CASH REGISTER - ELECTRIC: TOTAL KEY WITH BELL (Heard once in "Virt-Ed-Go".) *Sound Ideas, CASH REGISTER - ELECTRONIC: FOUR DIGIT ENTRY, PRINT RECEIPT (Heard once in "Over Your Ed".) *Sound Ideas, CASH REGISTER - ELECTRONIC: THREE DIGIT ENTRY, PRINT RECEIPT (Heard once in "Over Your Ed".) *Sound Ideas, CASINO, SLOT MACHINE - BET THREE COINS, PULL HANDLE, NO WIN, GAMBLING (1st and 2nd coin only heard once in "Pop Goes the Ed".) *Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "One + One = Ed".) *Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Here's Mud in Your Ed".) *Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 04 (Heard once in "One + One = Ed".) *Sound Ideas, CHICKEN - BARNYARD, C.U. CLUCK, SQUAWK, FLAP, ANIMAL, BIRD (First used in "Nagged to Ed".) *Sound Ideas, CHIMES - DOORBELL, MUSIC, PERCUSSION 01 (First used in "The Ed-Touchables".) *Sound Ideas, CHIMPANZEE - EXCITED CALL, ANIMAL, MONKEY, APE 01 *Sound Ideas, CHIMPANZEE - EXCITED CALL, ANIMAL, MONKEY, APE 02 *Sound Ideas, CLOCK, CUCKOO - STRIKE ONE O'CLOCK *Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 (Later seasons) *Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 (First used in "Nagged to Ed".) *Sound Ideas, COW - TWO MOOING, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "A Glass of Warm Ed".) *Sound Ideas, DOG, MIXED BREED - LARGE DOG, WHINING, ANIMAL 02 *Sound Ideas, DOOR, BELL - DOUBLE RING (Heard once in "Quick Shot Ed".) *Sound Ideas, DOOR, BELL - SINGLE RING (Heard once in "Dawn of the Eds" and "Virt-Ed-Go".) *Sound Ideas, DONKEY - C.U. BRAY, ANIMAL (Heard in a wide variety of episodes.) *Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 01/Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK *Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 02 (Heard once in "A Pinch To Grow An Ed".) *Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 03 *Sound Ideas, ELECTRONIC - MAGICAL POOF 01 (Heard once in "Laugh Ed Laugh".) *Sound Ideas, ELECTRONIC - MAGICAL SWISH 02 (Heard once in "Dawn of the Eds".) *Sound Ideas, ELECTRONIC - MAGICAL SWISH 03 (Heard once in "Sir Ed-a-Lot".) *Sound Ideas, ELECTRONIC - MAGICAL ZING 04 *Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - TRUMPET, ANIMAL 01 *Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - TRUMPET, ANIMAL 02 *Sound Ideas, FART - LARGE FART, HUMAN 05 (Heard once in "Knock Knock Who's Ed?".) *Sound Ideas, GAS STATION - SERVICE BELL: SINGLE RING, SERVICE STATION (Heard once in "Over Your Ed".) *Sound Ideas, GAS STATION - SERVICE BELL: TWO RINGS, SERVICE STATION (First used in "The Ed-Touchables".) *Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - RICOCHET: SINGLE SHOT, BULLET 01 *Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - RICOCHET: SINGLE SHOT, BULLET 02 *Sound Ideas, HORN, AIR - INTERIOR: SINGLE BLAST, LONG 01 or Sound Ideas, HORN, AIR - TEAM SPIRIT: LONG AIR HORN BLAST WITH REVERB, INTERIOR (First used in "The Ed-Touchables".) *Sound Ideas, HORN, AIR - INTERIOR: SINGLE BLAST, SHORT 01 (First used in "The Ed-Touchables".) *Sound Ideas, HORROR - HEAD CRUNCH, HUMAN 03 (Heard once in "Quick Shot Ed".) *Sound Ideas, HORSE - 3 WHINNIES, 3 SNORTS, C.U, ANIMAL (First used in "Nagged to Ed".) *Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Every Which Way but Ed".) *Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 02 (First used in "Nagged to Ed".) *Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 05 (Heard once in "Over Your Ed".) *Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "A Fistful of Ed" and "May I Have This Ed?".) *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Heard in three episodes.) *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, CRACK - KNUCKLES: FAST CRACKING (Heard once in "Pop Goes the Ed".) *Sound Ideas, INDUSTRY, HYDRAULIC - ELECTRIC HYDRAULIC MACHINE: UP FULL, FACTORY *Sound Ideas, KETTLE, WHISTLE - BOILING, LIFT OFF HEAT, WATER (Used often to accent anger) *Sound Ideas, LION - ROARING, ANIMAL, CAT (Heard once in "Ed Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo".) *Sound Ideas, MAIL BOX, METAL - OPEN LID, LETTER, POST *Sound Ideas, MUSIC, BOX - SMALL MUSIC BOX: ROCK A BYE BABY (Heard once in "Hands Across Ed".) *Sound Ideas, PIG - SNORTING, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, PROJECTOR, FILM - 16 MM PROJECTOR: START, RUN, STOP, MOVIE (Heard once in "Little Ed Blue".) *Sound Ideas, RAT - RAT SQUEAKS, ANIMAL, RODENT *Sound Ideas, ROCK, WATER - ROCK: SPLASH INTO WATER 03 *Sound Ideas, SCREAM - FEMALE, MEDIUM, HUMAN, HORROR 01 *Sound Ideas, SCREAM - MALE, LONG, HUMAN, HORROR 02 *Sound Ideas, SEAL LION - BARKING, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Sir Ed-a-Lot".) *Sound Ideas, SHEEP - ADULT CALLING, ANIMAL (First used in "The Ed-Touchables".) *Sound Ideas, SHEEP - BABY CALLING, ANIMAL 03 (Heard once in "Over Your Ed.") *Sound Ideas, SIREN, AIR RAID - AIR RAID 02 (Heard once in "Mirror, Mirror, On the Ed".) *Sound Ideas, SIREN - SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01 (Heard once in "Oath to an Ed" and "Knock Knock Who's Ed?".) *Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - LONG BALLOON SQUEAK (Heard once in "The Ed-Touchables" in a lower pitch.) *Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, METAL - MOVE SIDE TO SIDE *Sound Ideas, STEREO, TURNTABLE - NEEDLE SCRATCHING RECORD, RECORD PLAYER 01 (Heard once in "Sir Ed-a-Lot".) *Sound Ideas, TAPE, CUEING - MUSIC: REWIND ON PROFESSIONAL RECORDER 01 (Heard once in "Every Which Way But Ed") *Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG/SHORT *Sound Ideas, TOY - HORN: SINGLE SQUEAK (Heard in "I Am Curious Ed".) *Sound Ideas, TOY - HORN: TWO SQUEAKS (Heard in "I Am Curious Ed".) *Sound Ideas, TOY - SQUEEZE TOY: SINGLE SQUEEZE 02 *Sound Ideas, TRUCK HORN, AIR - AIR HORN, PASSES BY, DOPPLER EFFECT FORD *Subaluwa! Sumo Sound Category:Sound Effects Used Pages